


I'm Not Like That

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting Meg out of him, Sam goes to apologize for what he (almost) did to Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Like That

Joe had noticed something different in Sam; a sweeter, gentler nature, as opposed to Dean. She wondered why the taller man didn’t try anything with her, as the majority of hunters did. Of course, Dean had the looks, but he just wasn’t the “relationship” type, more like the “love ‘em and leave ‘em” type.   
Joe wasn’t that kind of girl. Not that there was anything wrong with “that kind of girl,” just that Joe was one to build relationships and trust before going anywhere. Technically, she was a virgin, depending on your definition of virginity.  
Sam was sweet, different, or so she thought, until he attacked her in the bar. He grabbed her, kissed her, tied her up. She was terrified, though she would never admit it. Jo had met her fair share of “nice guys” and creeps of all kinds, who don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves, even a few women. But Sam, she thought, was different.  
The younger brother felt absolutely terrible. Not only for killing that hunter, but for what that demon bitch did (Almost did? Would have done?) to Joe. He…Meg was going to…Sam shuddered as he thought about what had almost happened to Joe.  
“Sammy, what’s the matter?” Dean asked.  
“I almost raped Joe,” Sam blurted.  
“What?” The brother demanded.  
“I mean…MEG almost raped Joe,” Sam corrected, “Dean…”  
Sam gagged.  
“Look Sam, just call her later, okay?”

Joe was cleaning the tables at the roadhouse when Sam came in. She jumped and backed away.  
“Hey Joe,” He said.  
“What do you want?” She demanded.  
“I wanted to apologize,” He said, “For what the demon did. I’m sorry.”  
“I know you pulled it back, Sam,” Joe shook her head.  
“I…really DO like you, Joe.”  
He sat at the table she was cleaning, and she sat with him.   
“Yeah?” She asked.  
Sam didn’t dare try to touch her again.  
“Yeah,” He said, “I’m…I’m not like that.”  
“I figured,” She said, “It was weird, you know?”  
Sam nodded. Joe grabbed his hand gently, which caught his attention.  
“I like you too, Sam.”  
He pulled his hand away, confusing Joe.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“I ALMOST…” Sam began, but stuttered, “I would never, EVER…”  
Joe put her hand behind Sam’s neck.  
“I know,” She said, “It’s okay. You’re a good guy, Sam. Really.”  
She pressed her lips against Sam’s, which ignited a spark between them that made both forget about the demon for the time being. He let her take control, and she leaned him back on the booth and kissed his neck, leaving a few hickeys.  
He smiled when Joe stood up and led him to her room.   
“You sure about this, Sam?” She asked.  
“Yeah. Are you?”  
“Definitely.”

Sam lied in Joe’s bed, his arm wrapped around her.  
“You should probably go,” Joe said, “My mom will be home any second, and she’ll probably want to kill you.”  
“Not if Dean kills me first,” Sam joked, “You know…he likes you.”


End file.
